In joint arrangements that have a pin, which is to be held movably with its head area in a joint shell, this joint shell must be formed from a relatively soft material in order to achieve a sufficient absorption and low-noise operation of the joint and/or bearing arrangement. For example, a POM plastic is used for a joint shell. The difficulty arises in this connection that plastics suitable for the requirements imposed on the joint shell frequently reach their yield point at high temperatures, for example, already at about 80° C., and/or under stress, as a result of which plastic and therefore irreversible deformation, e.g., a reduction in the thickness, of the joint shell may occur under radial stress, which leads to a gap in the joint and to reduced stability of the joint shell.